Truth or Dare Book 1:First Time
by WelshCanuck
Summary: a Short and the Title kinda says it all. Phoebes 'First time and how she hides it fromn her sisters


**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. **

Just a lil something that came to my mind when I was watching parts of Wrestling with Demons.

* * *

_**January 1991:**_

Prue answered the phone after its third ring. "What? No I can't. I have to watch Phoebe."

Silence followed as she listened to the voice at the other end. "Ok I'll be there as soon as I can." Placing down the receiver she closed her eyes and sighed. Grams was out of town for a few days, and Piper was at her study group getting ready for finals. She didn't really want to leave her 16yr old sister alone. She had been quiet the last few weeks, and Prue was yet to find out why.

Making her way upstairs she changed and came back down. Sitting on the arm of the couch she looked over at Phoebe, "Hey I got called into work. You going to be ok by yourself?"

Phoebe looked up at Prue. _This wasn't happening was it? Her sisters were leaving her alone and Grams was away._ "Yeah. How long you going for?"

"Till close. One of the girls got sick and they need someone to close up."

"When's Piper coming home?"

"I'll pick her up on my way home." Prue wasn't sure what she was reading into her sisters' eyes. "You know the number at work. Call me if anything comes up ok?"

"I was going to have Rick over to watch a movie after we studied. You said it was ok?" she was afriad now that her sister was going out she would change her mind and not let Rick come over.

Prue had totally forgotten about letting Rick come over. She knew her sister was seeing more and more of Rick, but to herself she wasn't ready yet to admit her baby sister had a boyfriend. "Yeah it's ok. But he goes home at 10sharp. And then it's to bed for you. You have school tomorrow." she could see a look of disappiontment on Phoebes face when she asked if Rick could still come over, and didn't want to get into a shouting match tonight.

"Thanx Prue."

Prue leaned down and placed a kiss on the top of her sisters forehead, "I'll see you in the morning sweetie." With that she got up and walked towards the door. Opening it up to find Rick just about to knock.

"Hey Prue."

"Hi Rick. Movie and leave by 10." Prue said as she walked out the door. "Bye Phoebe."

Rick walked in the manor a little confused. "Where she off too?" he sat down and placed an arm around Phoebe.

"She got called to work." She said as she leaned forward and opened her books.

"So, no Grams, no sisters?" he leaned forward as he nudged towards her neck placing a light kiss there.

"Rick stop it. I promised Prue we would behave." she said as she pulled away from him

"Since when did you care what Prue thought?" he leaned closer to her again

"Always have. Everything lately has been going great between us and I don't want to ruin that. She is finally more of my sister then my mother."

Rick leaned back against the sofa. "OK. So after maybe."

Phoebe looked over her shoulder at him and leaned back placing her lips to this. "After. We got till at least midnight. Prue gets off then. And it will take her about 20 minutes to get home after picking up Piper.

Rick placed his one hand on her cheek and held her to his lips savouring each and every taste of her. "Then we better get started in the books and on that movie." He smiled before taking one last taste.

Several hours later Phoebe stood up and stretch out, "Augh I need a break. You want anything to drink?" she started back towards the kitchen.

"Coke if you got one." He replied back as he stretched from his place on the couch.

Phoebe reached into the fridge and grabbed two Coke cans. She placed them on the counter and started to reach up to one of the cupboards when she felt the gentle hands on the back of her neck and shoulder. After all the sitting for so long, curled up beside Rick she felt herself almost melt at his touch.

He leaned down and gently placed a kiss on the inside of her neck. The whole time never stopping the massage from his hands.

Phoebe melted even more as she turned around and met his lips to hers. With each passing moment the heat intensified each one wanting more.

Rick's hands easily slide under the back of her shirt. Just the touch of her skin to his hand pushed him further over the edge they were both teetering on. He pulled her towards him before lifting her right off the ground. He felt her legs tighten around him, holding her in place as he ran more kisses down her neck.

Phoebe felt the tingling sensation ravage through her body. His kisses intoxicating as she leaned back wanting more.

Rick moved towards the kitchen table and sat her down leaning back tasting more of her. He felt her hands reaching for his shirt and then her fingers on his bare chest.

He moved his hands around her shirt and with ease it came right off. His bare skin coming down on her as their lips locked again.

Phoebe was the first to react after her shirt came off. This was something they had talked about, but they had both decided when the time was right they would both know. Now she knew. Her one hand held his kiss to her lips as the other worked down to the button of his jeans.

Rick looked down at her for one moment. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," was all she said as she grabbed his neck and brought him down to her.

It wasn't long after those few words that he reached down and undid her pants. Passing them to the floor as he took in all of her. He at first was gentle, but with each passing moment their heat ignited to an explosion as she arched her back wanting more.

With a smooth motion he entered her, lifting her up at the same time, before carrying her upstairs to her room. Though with each room they past a new set of love was endured.

--- ----

He rolled over and felt her curl up beside him. "You think we got every room?"

"All but Grams and Prue's. Thank god." She smiled as she leaned up and kissed him.

"I can't believe that was your first time. You were amazing." He brushed his lips to hers.

"Well not all the rumours around school you hear are true."

There was a silence, "Are you sorry we did?" he asked with caution.

"No." she lay her head on his chest. It was then she saw the clock. "Shit but we might be. Rick it 20 past 12. Prue is going to be home any minute." She jumped out of bed and pulled on the bottoms of her pj's as well as a tank top. She grabbed hold of his hand and ran out of her room and down the stairs. "Quickly." She yelled out at him as she tossed him his clothes and gathered up hers from the kitchen floor.

Phoebe stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the car pull up the driveway and then a door followed by another one. "Quick out the back door. Jump the fence or something just _**DO NOT**_ let my sisters see you." She kissed him quickly before closing the back door. She then ran towards the stairs for her room, but the key entering the lock she knew she wasn't going to make it.

She spun around and leaped for the couch and the remote. Flicked on the TV and closed her eyes.

Prue followed after Piper when she noticed the lights on. "Phoebe you had better be in bed and just forgot to turn the lights out."

"And the TV." Piper added as she walked into the living room. Piper had to smile at the sight of her little sister sleeping on the couch. Laying on her stomach with her one arm over the edge, just out of reach of the remote that she was probably hanging on to. "Prue." she said quietly as she motioned with a nod towards the couch.

Prue walked over and was met by the same sight. "She finds the strangest positions to sleep in."

"I don't know how she can even sleep in half of them." Piper laughed. "So you gonna leave her there?"

"No." Prue leaned over and gently shock her sister. "Phoebs. Sweetie. Come on lets get you to bed."

"Hmm? Prue?"

"Yeah. Come on, you can't sleep down here. I thought I told you to go to bed?"

"I fell a sleep I guess." She slowly moved around on the couch and stood up. Placing her head on Prue's shoulder as they walked up the stairs.

"Night sweetie. Sweet dreams." Prue placed a kiss on Phoebe forehead as her sister went back to sleep.

Seeing the door close behind her sister Phoebe opened her eyes, "Definitely Sweet Dreams."


End file.
